


Perfect

by TheDuchessUnseen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mercy Harem, Multi, NSFW, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Angela was shaking, she had been in combat thousands of times, been nearly killed, had to resurrect her friends’ countless times, but this?  This was when she felt the adrenalin coursing through her body most.  She was blindfolded with her arms tied high above her and her legs held apart by rope.  Blindfolded, she twitched at every sound, she could hear her partners breathing as they paced around her."</p><p>Just some pure shameless smut involving Mercy and her lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, I hope you all like it!

Angela was shaking, she had been in combat thousands of times, been nearly killed, had to resurrect her friends’ countless times, but this? This was when she felt the adrenalin coursing through her body most. She was blindfolded with her arms tied high above her and her legs held apart by rope. Blindfolded, she twitched at every sound, she could hear her partners breathing as they paced around her. She wanted to scream through her ball gag, every nerve in her body was on alert, she needed to be touched, needed something, anything.  
  
“I think she’s ready.” Fareeha voice called out from behind her. Angela tensed, wondering where the first strike would land. She let out an involuntary shiver as one of them gently set a riding crop at the nape of her neck and slowly ran it down the length of her spine, then another shudder as a flogger was suddenly on her shoulder and slowly pulled away, each strand of it tickling her breasts. Angela let out a sigh of pleasure – then a yelp of surprise as a cane slowly began tapping her inner thighs. This continued for what felt like hours, her partners teasing her, knowing how wet it made her, knowing how much she wanted them to begin. Then whoever held the flogger pulled it away rapidly and smacked it against her breasts. Angela screamed in a mixture of surprise and delight, ‘finally’ she thought to herself.  
  
The flogger must have been the cue because before she could regain her thoughts the riding crop hit her ass, followed quickly by the cane against her thighs. Angela groaned in pleasure at the sensations all over her body, all except the most important spot. They wouldn’t touch that yet, wouldn’t let her come yet despite how close she felt, especially with that cane teasing the area around it so masterfully. She writhed in her restraints as her wetness ran down her thighs.  
  
“Switch!” Aleksandra shouted. Angela groaned in frustration as the hitting stopped while everyone changed positions. The cane came first, hitting viciously against her rear, then the crop began striking her breasts, getting tantalizingly close to her nipples with each hit; lastly, the flogger was at her thighs. Impossibly, Angela grew even wetter at the new sensations on her body. She groaned heavily through her gag. Aleksandra chuckled deeply in front of her.  
  
“Are you enjoying yourself Angela?” she asked, her voice dripping with lust.  
  
“Yeth!” she moaned over her gag.  
  
“I don’t know,” Lena said from behind her. “I think you need something else.” she whispered as she gently bit her earlobe.  
  
Angela’s head whipped around, “Whatf?” with her blindfold she had no way of knowing what was coming. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a pinch on a nipple as a clamp bit down on it, followed quickly by the other. Angela screamed as the clamps were jerked forward.  
  
“You like that don’t you darling?” Fareeha asked as the crop began to hit her breasts once again. Angela was swimming in a pool of desire, her life was so fraught with danger and responsibility, here she was able to let go, she didn’t have to worry about life or death and medical breakthroughs, here, totally submissive before her loves, she just had to feel. “I asked you a question.” Fareeha said sharply, “Don’t you like this? Don’t you like how this all feels?”  
  
Angela nodded slowly, “Yeth Mithtwess.” she managed to croak.  
  
“Would you like us to do it harder?” Aleksandra said.  
  
“Oh yeth pwease!” she begged, then screamed as the cane hit her ass hard.  
  
“Yes what?” Aleksandra prompted.  
  
“Yeth pwease Mithtwess!” Angela said quickly.  
  
“Very well.” the muscular Russian said, “Let’s give her what she wants.”  
  
Angela tensed in her bonds then cried out as her body was struck harder, breasts, thighs, pussy, ass, she screamed louder and louder as the strikes became harder and harder. She couldn’t take it anymore, “Pwease, pwease may I come?” she begged.  
  
The strikes didn’t slow as Fareeha, Lena and Aleksandra each cried out at once: “Come!” they ordered. Angela’s entire body shook as her orgasm overtook her, she felt like it was never going to end. As she came back down to earth from whatever heaven she just experienced she heard a voice.  
  
“What do you say?” the voice, Fareeha she thought said.  
  
“Thank you Mithtwethes.” she said breathlessly, “Thank you for letting me come.” Lena giggled behind her, “Well we’re not done yet!”  
  
“Switch!” Fareeha said as they switched places once again. The flogger began softly hitting her already stinging rear, growing steadily harder with each strike.  
  
“Let’s take these off okay luv?” Lena said as she unfastened the nipple clamps then began to tap Angela’s breasts with the cane. Angela gritted her teeth, she knew what was coming next. She yelped as the riding crop hit her thighs, her yelps grew to screams as the crop began to inch closer to her center, by the time it reached her clit she was on the edge of coming again.  
  
“Pwease I need to come again!”  
  
“Not yet darling.” Fareeha told her, “Please hold on a little longer for us.” With a whimper Angela complied, trying not to let herself go. Then everything stopped, the cane, the flogger, the crop, she was left hanging there.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of very large arms that could only belong to Aleksandra wrapped around her from behind. Angela grunted as she felt her sweaty back press against the other woman’s’ muscular body. “You are so beautiful Angela.” Aleksandra whispered as she began to kiss Angela’s neck, her large hands running up and down Angela’s sides.  
  
“You’re absolutely wonderful luv’.” Lena whispered. Angela gave an involuntary shudder as Lena began to gently kiss her breasts. A third pair of hands reached behind Angela’s head and carefully unfastened her blindfold. As Angela’s eyes adjusted to the rooms soft light she saw Fareeha in front of her, sweat glistening off her tattooed body. Right below her Lena was still pressing soft kisses onto her breasts, her hair even messier than usual. From the corner of her eye she could see Aleksandra, brow glistening with beads of sweat, her kisses creeping down her neck onto her collarbone. Fareeha reached up and placed a hand against Angela’s cheek, wiping away a tear.  
  
“We love you Angela.” she said before pressing her lips onto hers, kissing the edges of her lips around the ball gag. They kept at his for several minutes, their kisses exploring Angela’s entire body. As Fareeha’s kisses travelled down onto Angela’s neck, Aleksandra adorned her back with her own kisses, and Lena worked her way from her breasts down to her abdomen. From Angela’s forehead to the tops of her feet, her lovers didn’t leave an inch of her unkissed. As they made their way back up Aleksandra took off Angela’s ball gag, tossing it onto the floor. Before Angela could speak, each one of her lovers kissed her lips, long and slow and beautiful. As they continued kissing Angela, each of them reached a hand down to her crotch and began to play with her, rubbing, fingering- but the kissing, ‘oh god!’ Angela thought, the kissing, nothing turned her on more than kissing. Between that and the constant attention her clit was getting it wasn’t long before she was on the edge again.  
  
“Please.” she whispered, “May I please come?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Come.”  
  
“Come darling.”  
  
Angela’s eyes shut tightly as her orgasm wracked her body. She shook as her lovers held her, their fingers still lightly brushing her center. Angela felt like she was ascending into heaven. She was being carried off to paradise and her lovers were the angels that were taking her there. They were her Communion, bringing her to pure, euphoric bliss. Angela rode out the waves of her orgasm, and when it finally subsided she was left shaking and out of breath.  
  
“Are you all right darling?” Aleksandra asked.  
  
“That was incredible.” she breathed softly. Fareeha reached up and untied her arms, making sure Angela moved them around to work the muscles while Lena untied her legs, all while Aleksandra stood behind Angela, her muscular arms steadying her. Once all her bounds were off Aleksandra lifted Angela up as easy as if she were carrying a child and took her to the large bed on the other side of the room, gently setting her on the foot of it. Lena was there with some water which Angela greedily sucked through a straw. When she was done Fareeha laid her down gently, as they were joined by Aleksandra and Lena. The three each took some soothing lotion and began rubbing it onto the sore parts of Angela's body. When they were done, they guided Angela under the covers. Each of them kissed her softly before cuddling around each other.  
  
“You did such a good job tonight, I love you.” Lena said, stroking stray hairs out of Angela’s face.  
  
“I am so proud of you Angela, I love you.” Aleksandra told her as she took Angela’s hand and kissed her fingers.  
  
“We’re so lucky to have someone like you to love.” Fareeha told her, kissing her shoulders.  
  
Tears began to glisten in Angela’s eyes, “And I love all of you, so very much. I don’t think I could love anyone more than I love all of you.” Each woman tightened their grip on each other. Holding onto each other, they drifted off to a blissful sleep in the arms of their loved ones. The world was dangerous and imperfect, but they had their love for each other, and for them, that was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought through kudos or comments, you can follow me on tumblr @theduchessunseen, thank you!


End file.
